Past,Present,Future
by CFD5
Summary: It's Gabby Dawson's first day at 51. She works with her best friend Shay and starts to have feelings for Matt Casey who is taken by Hallie. What will Gabby do when Matt breaks with Hallie and Matt tells her he has feelings for her ? They start dating and when Hallie find out she will do what she can to win Matt back. Who will be involved? What will her plan be? Will she hurt Gabby?
1. First day

**_Hey guys, I'm the author of Past,Present,future._**

 ** _This is my new account to continue this Fanfiction._**

 ** _The first 2 chapters will be the same. I unfortunately logged out of my old account and forgot my name to continue this story. So from now on all my new story's will be on this account from now on._**

Gabbys prov

Today is my first day at firehouse 51. I moved back to Chicago about 10 months ago because of my abusive ex boyfriend Daniel. I met him at a bar one night. It was supposed to be a one night stand but he was really sweet and caring so we went on a date and it went from there. He even persuaded me to move to Tennessee after 5 months of dating. I worked at firehouse 105 on the other side of town until I transferred out because the guys didn't take to well of a woman in their firehouse.

As I walk up the drive to firehouse 51,I see some firemen doing drills in the hot Chicago sun. I walk up to the men as I approach them they all stop what they are doing and turn there attention to me. "Hi I'm Gabriella Dawson , the new paramedic on ambulance 61 but you can call me Gabby or Dawson eithers fine." All the guys just stare at me and as I move slightly I notice a blonde man walk towards me and says "Hi I'm Matthew Casey truck lieutenant of truck 81 and you can call me Matt or Casey." He says with a smile on his face and I smile back we hold each other's gaze until somebody clears their throat .

Matts prov

Me and the guys are doing drills as this young beautiful woman walks up the drive of 51 and introduces herself as Gabriella Dawson the new PIC on 61. She looks absolutely gorgeous. She has mocha skin and medium length slight curled brown hair put in a ponytail. She has chocolate brown eyes, pink soft lips with a hint of red in them. A white tank top that shows of a bit of cleavage and black tight skinny jeans and some white converse. I thought she looked absolutely gorgeous and I would do anything to be close to her. So I went and introduced my as I finished introducing myself we held each other's gaze with a passion all I wanted to do was take her somewhere and have her to myself. "You can't think like that you have Hallie" I reminded myself. We still held each other's gaze until somebody cleared there throat. I turned around to see the guys stood there with grins on there faces.

"Let me introduce you to the guys " I say as I avert my eyes back to her and with that she nods her head. "This is Andy Darrden, Joe Cruz,Christopher Hermann, Otis , Mouch and our Candidate Peter Mills." I said as I pointed to all the guys.

Gabbys prov

After Matt introduced all the guys I heard a loud pitched scream which could only belong to the one and only Leslie Shay. Shay is my best friend and I didn't tell her that I was going to be working here at 51 with her as i wanted to surprise here and boy I did.

"What are you doing here not that I don't want you to be but..." she says still excited " I am now officially your new PIC." I say smiling " WHAT! OMG REALLY!" She asks as I nod and she wraps me up into a big hug while all the guys are standing around looking so confused. That's until Otis pipes up and asks "you two know each other?" " yeah me and Gabby grew up together and we know everything about each other aswell. She's also my best friend so if I find out or even see you guys flirting with my best friend I will kick your ass. Got it?" I just stand there and chuckle.

" what do you mean you know everything about each other and how far does it go?" peter mills ask us innocently. In which shay replies with and embarrassing statement "it like I know who she lost her virginity to and she knows who I lost my virginity to, but if I had my way I would get her to tell me all the dirty details of who she slept with." I stand there with my mouth open and wide eyes. I slap her shoulder and cover my eyes while the guys just stood there laughing at the both of us as I seem to be the only one not laughing because I'm that embarrassed.


	2. What happened?

**2 weeks later.**

Matts prov

I'm sat down at the top of the table as the double doors open and Gabby and Shay are walking in with different expressions on their faces. Shay has a confused and worried look and Gabby looks upset and angry. Everybody looks up at the two wondering if it was the call. Gabby just looks and heads towards the bunk room and Shay walks in with Squad 3 trailing behind her. "You guys alright?" Says Mills. "Um... Casey can I talk to you for a minute please, in private?" Shay asks hesitant. I nod curiously and say "yeah, in my office." And we walk towards my office and stand in front of each other. "You ok Shay?" "Umm... well we dropped at patient of at lakeshore and we see, Hallie walking towards us and she looks angry and glares at Gabby and Hallie stands there and watches her just walked away pale as if she was going to be sick." I'm confused as to what she's getting at. "So I was wondering if you know if anything is going on between the two?" "Because I've never seen Hallie like that before?"

"Not that I know of but I will look into it if that's what you want?" I say curious "yeah that will be great because Hallie looked like she was about to scream at Dawson." And after that she heads out of my office and I walk out to go and find Gabby. As I look in the bunk room and the laundry room I head into the bathroom and find her stood in front of the mirror looking like she has just seen a ghost.

Gabbys prov

As I walk through the doors I walk to the bathrooms through the bunk room so I don't have to go past everybody and look at their stares. We had just dropped a patient of at lakeshore and I was filling out paperwork when I happen to see my worst enemy... Hallie Thomas. We hated each other for years.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _January 7th 2014_

 _It was snowing. We were called out to a call on the highway. There was a badly injured pregnant woman who was about to give birth. We called out for a doctor to come because she was losing a lot of blood during the birth. That's when I met Hallie Thomas the woman who seemed to think that she was better then everybody else. That was until that night of course when she came over and tried to take over this. With her way of doing things and my way, high attitude and bitchiness we clashed from the moment she spoke her first sentence. "We need to keep her here!, she's losing to much blood!" " No we keep her here and both her and her baby will die!" I yell "Well she's giving birth on this highway if you like it or not!" She says in a low but threatening voice. I look towards who I presume is the husband and ask "Sir it's your choice, you can decide for your wife whether to give birth on this highway and have both her and your baby a slim chance of living or you can allow me to move your pregnant wife into the rig and give your wife and baby a higher chance of living." I state as the woman screams as her next contraction hits. "Sir you need to decide" I push trying to get and answer. "We will do it your way if it means they have a higher chance of living then I will do that."I nod "Absolutely not ! She is saying here !" Hallie yells but me and my partner Sylvie Brett transfer her on to the gurney and move her into the back of the rig and head towards the hospital. And leave Hallie standing there absolutely fuming like she's about to erupt into balls of anger. When we reach the hospital and hand the woman over to the doctors, Hallie storms over to me and yells about how she has a higher standard and rank but she soon stops yelling when a doctor comes out to tell me I did the right thing and said I saved the mother and baby. I couldn't be happier and then he turned to Hallie and tells her that if we did it her way both the mother and baby wouldn't of have made it and told her to stop being stop being big headed by thinking of how far her rank would get her. And from then on from that very night me and Hallie Thomas have never been civil or yet so spoken to each other._

 **End of Flash Back**

 _As I stop thinking about that night I see Matt Casey stood there with his hands in his pockets and a slight smile on his face looking at me. I don't think I've seen anything hotter. "Hey are you ok? I've just spoken to Shay and heard about what went on with Hallie." "Why did Shay come to talk to you?" I ask confused. "Well ..Hallie is ... my... girlfriend." He says and I feel like my life has just been turned upside down. This man I have a huge crush on is dating my worst enemy. "Oh then she probably told you about me huh?" "No not once mentioned your name well not to me anyways." "Well me and Hallie have never got on if I'm being honest." "Why?" He asks curious. "Long story short, me and Hallie have different ways doing things and because there was a pregnant woman on a highway about to give birth." I exhale 'this is harder then I thought it would ever be' I thought. " and Hallie wanted her to give birth on the highway but the woman was losing to much blood. I asked the husband to make a choice. My way or Hallies way and he choose mine because they woman and baby had a higher chance of living. So we got to the hospital and Hallie walks through the door all angry and yells at me about her ranks and how she knows what she's doing. The doctor who treated the woman said i saved the new mother and baby and if we did it Hallies way she and the baby would never of made it. And so from then on she's always hated me and I still hate her for what she said to me that night."I say "what did she say to you that make you hate her?" He asks "well my parents abandoned me and she said that she's not at all suprised that they did. And said that I look like at stripper because of how I dress" he looks at my sympathetically. I carry on with tears in my eyes "well she also said... um... that I'm messed up and that I don't deserve to live because...I was depressed one time and I ... took a bunch of pills ... and that's when she said...that I should of chosen a ...different method. Although I'm not sure if she was serious. I don't know." At this point I had tears running down my face. "Gabby ... I don't know what to say... other than I'm really sorry." He says with tears in his eyes and he pulls me into one of the biggest hugs I've ever been in._


	3. Making sure he's mine

_Gabbys prov_

It was after shift and also after Matt had found out what happened a couple of years ago between me and Hallie. He said nothing in the past that went on between me and Hallie will affect my friendship with him.

 ** _Flash Back_**

When we released our hold from each other we looked into each other's eyes. I think that he saw the worry in my eyes because that's when he said "Gabby I hope that because I know what happened between you and Hallie won't change our friendship." He said hopeful. I smiled and replied "No of course not if it doesn't bother you then it doesn't bother me and our friendship."

 ** _End of flash Back_**

It was 7:30pm and me and shay planned on getting drunk tonight. I walked in to mollys wearing a tight cream top cut low on the chest area, a pair of black tight skinny jeans and a pair of black heals. As I walked towards the table where 51 was at everybody stops their conversations and looks at me. That's when I notice Hallie.

 ** _Matts prov_**

It's after shift and I head home. When I get to my apartment Hallie is stood outside of my door waiting for me but we have only started dating and over the past couple of days she's become that clingy girlfriend. I offered her to come into my apartment for a little while because I need to go out. Somehow she knows I'm going to Molly's and said she was going to come with me. The only thing I'm worried about is that Gabby will be coming to Molly's so I'm not sure what might happen.

It's 7:15pm when me and Hallie (who invited herself) got to Molly's. The gus at 51 is there except the chief who doesn't really come here because of Donna and the baby and Gabby who will be here any moment. I know that the guys at 51 don't get on with Hallie because she sometimes makes it all about her. So I go to the bar and order a beer and a wine. It's when I put in the order the door opens and Gabby walks into the bar looking absolutely stunning. I'm pretty sure my eyes doubles in size when I looked over her. She makes her way to 51's table and everybody stops their conversations and looks at her not only because of how amazing she looks but because during shift Shay explains what happened. When Gabby notices Hallie she turns and walks towards the bar without saying anything. I feel bad because Gabby did nothing wrong. So I walk towards her just as she's ordering a double whiskey.

 ** _Gabby's prov_**

As I spot Hallie I turn and walk towards the bar without saying a word. As I reached the bar I see Matt coming towards me just as I ordered a double whiskey. Matt then says "how are you?" "I'm fine just ordering a drink because me and Shay plan on getting drunk for a call we had about a snake. What about you?"

 ** _Hallie's prov_**

I watch as Matt and Gabby interact with each other. But I need a plan to make sure she knows he is my man and nobody else's. She might think that she can win him over and have him to herself but that will never happen. If she tries to talk to him while I'm around , it's going to be something that she regrets.

 ** _Matt's prov_**

Me and Gabby get our drinks and head on over to join 51. She sits down near Shay as Hallie is nowhere to be seen I take the seat next to her so we can have a quick conversation between the two of us because if Hallie was here she will make it hard no doubt about it.

 ** _Hallie's prov_**

I go to the restroom hoping to see what happens between Matt and Gabby. As I come out I see Matt sat next to Gabby laughing at what he said and her replying and making Matt double over in laughter. I **will be having a conversation with her to make sure she knows who he belongs to.**


	4. Conversations

Gabby's prov

 _As the night goes on, I stand at the bar ordering a beer, when I put my order in I see Shay talking to some brown haired girl and the both of them are laughing really hard. It makes me smile watching one of my best friends happy because that's all I want. I spot Matt and he smiled and waved at me. I return the smile and wave as he turns towards Kelly. Then I feel somebody tap my shoulder and I turn to my left where I am face to face with Hallie._

Hallie's prov

 _I'm walk over and stand next to Matt and Kelly who stop their conversation and look at me before carrying on. Before Matt faced Kelly again I see him smile and wave at Gabby and she returned the smile and wave. I felt so annoyed because I can see the way Matt looks at her. With love. He looked at me like that once when we first met. But that went off the day after we said we were together. I'm not sure if it's because we slept together twice before we said we were together. I don't know but Matt has looked at Gabby like that more times than I can count tonight. I wonder how many times he has looked at her like that at work. So_

 _So when Matt and Kelly walk away to the other end of the bar I walk towards Gabby and tap her on her shoulder. "Gabby"I sat in not a nice way."what do you want Hallie?" "I want you to stop hanging around with Matt and stay away. I mean don't even look at him." "What?"she says confused. " I know you have feelings for him so stay away from him or I will make your life hell!" "Is that a threat Hallie?" "Yes and what are you gonna do about it? Go crying to daddy? Or wait a minute you can't because he left you. Stay away from Matt!" She looks at me as if she's going to say something but puts her drink on the bar and runs out the door. I turn around and I see Matt,Kelly,Andy and Shay stood behind me and from the look on their faces they heard the conversation. And Matt runs out of Molly's to see Gabby. This is going to be harder then I thought._

 **Gabby's prov**

 _As I ask Hallie what she wants I connect eyes with Matt and he comes behind her. I can see he wants to listen to what she has to say. Kelly,Andy and Shay also joined Matt. After Hallie finished I just ran out of the door with tears running down my cheeks. I walk and sit on a swing. I just push myself with tears like a river come down my face. I seee someone walking towards me. "Gabby?" Its when he crouches down in front of me I see that it's Matt. "Gabby I'm really sorry. I should" I cut him off and say "Matt there is no need to apologise to me. To be honest I don't even know why I'm upset." He looks into my eyes and says "I didn't even plan on bringing her. She just came herself." "She seems to think I like you in a romantic way but I don't it's like your my best friend so if I was to like you like that I'd ruin our friendship which I don't want to do." "I know" he says and moves to sit next to me and continues "With Hallie it's hard she's the jealous type of person. I know this may seem harsh but it's the truth I'm not sure why I've carried on this long with her. I mean I have feelings for someone else and it's not fair to Hallie." It's then I turn to him and open my mouth to reply. His lips crash onto mine and when he pulls away he says "Gabby your the one i have feelings for_ _. I'm breaking with Hallie." His lips end up on mine again and I am shocked to what I heard. He pulls away a little bit but before he can go further my lips are on his again in a passionate kiss. Which in less than a minute our tongues are battling with each other._


	5. Jealous

**_Matts prov_**

When Gabby pulls away from our heated kiss, she looks at me with her eyes full of sadness. "Do you want to go back to Molly's?" I ask and she nods her head and we stand up from the swings. As we walk I pull Gabby to me and put my are around her waist and she does the same with me. We walk in silence towards Molly's and when we get near to my truck I see Hallie standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. It now that I need to tell her that I am breaking up with her.

 ** _Gabbys prov_**

We walk in silence towards Molly's and when we get near Matts truck we see Hallie stood leaning against the car with her arms crossed over her chest. "Matt I want to go home where we can have some fun." She says smirking. "Hallie just take a cab I'm going out to a different pub with the rest of 51." "Come on we haven't had a bit of fun for... I can't remember." "Hallie I'm going out with the rest of 51 and that's it" he says annoyed. "Fine. How are you Gabriella?" "Fine why wouldn't I be?,I'll see you inside Matt." "Yeah sure." He says as I walk i away I can hear Hallie arguing with him.

 ** _Hallie's prov_**

As I look at the unamused faces, I walk out of Molly's

and lean up against Matts truck. About 10 minutes later I see them both walking towards Molly's and Matt has his arm around her waist. So I decide to tell him I want to go home and have a bit of fun trying to make Gabby jealous but it doesn't work. Matt just looks annoyed. "Why were you hugging her waist when you were walking back?!" "She was upset about what you said to her so I was comforting her to make her feel better." "I didn't mean it like I said it you know." "Hallie I heard the conversation so don't act all innocent, you really hurt her feelings and you need to stop being jealous all the time as well." "I'm not jealous Matt!!" I say full of rage. "We'll talk about this later." And he walks away.

I'm going to make sure that Gabriella Dawson is fully aware that Matthew Casey is my man and only mine. I'm going to have a plan to make sure she second guesses her intentions and interests in Matt.


End file.
